(1) Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a low frequency vibration absorber assembly, including a device which absorbs low frequency vibrational energy as produced by a source that is mounted on a base member, for substantially isolating said base member from the source of low frequency vibrational energy, and more particularly includes the use of a soft spongy material that is mounted between metallic members and that is distributed over a relatively large area, the large area of the soft material providing for the support of sizeable static loads. In addition, the soft spongy material, preferably in the form of a foam material, possesses the characteristic of absorbing a large amount of energy, thereby providing for the isolating of the base member from the source of vibrational energy.
(2) Description of the Prior Art
The present invention has particular application in preventing motor-induced vibrations in torpedoes from being transferred to the torpedo shell, and thereby prevents those vibrations from being radiated into the water. Prior to the instant invention, a multitude of motor-mount configurations have been utilized, and although some of these prior art devices have solved the vibration problem to some degree, the discrete mounts which were constructed of various rubbers, urethanes and other elastic materials, have not proved to be successful in application, particularly in the attenuation or absorption of low frequency vibrations as produced by the torpedo motors.